Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know!
by Arukuu-Chan
Summary: My first songfic. Please be nice...A heated argument sparks up between Luneth and Ingus about what was. Are they now total strangers to each other? Are they just somebodies that they used to know? Inspired by Gotye's song 'Somebody That I Used To Know'. LunethxIngus. Obvious yaoi.


**My first songfic. BECAUSE I WAS BORED XD I should be doing homework to simply get it over and done with but I shall do that after I upload this xD Anyway, I was inspired by Glee's version of Somebody I Used To Know by Gotye, and then I heard two guys singing and I instantly thought of Luneth and Ingus singing it for some reason xD ****And I thought, "I haven't done a songfic before...and I haven't uploaded or written a LunethxIngus fic...a****nd then BAM! This fic came to mind! So, if you could please refrain from flaming me, this is my first songfic xD Also, these guys don't sing the lyrics guys! They pretty much say them and then the lyrics kind of put emphasis on the situation at hand. So they'll pop up everywhere! xD Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III, the characters or the song! The game and stuff is owned by Square Enix and the song is own by Gotye.**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

Luneth never liked walking near Sasune, and didn't even like being in the castle to deliver something or to even be there with anyone else. It was because _he _was there. And every time he had to pass a squad of knights, or even leave the castle, Luneth always cringed when he saw him.

_Now and then I think of when we were together…Like when you said you felt so happy you could die…_

Ingus could have just stared at Luneth with cold eyes as the silver-haired boy passed him. Sometimes, he just didn't look at him at all. And every time, Luneth just walked past without even looking at him. It just made him feel sick to his stomach, and he couldn't stand to think that he thought at the time that Ingus was the one for him. The _only _one for him. But Luneth wasn't the only one to think that.

_Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember..._

When Luneth got home, he would have just always locked himself in his room, and he wouldn't come out the next day. Why? Because he couldn't bear to look anyone straight in the eye and talk to someone about what was between him and Ingus.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness…like resignation in the end, always the end…_

Luneth just seemed to crawl up in his bed and think about all the times that he had spent with Ingus. They seemed so fine together at the time. They had both shared things, they did most things together. Ingus was even willing to give over things of his to Luneth so he would remember him by.

_So when we found that we could not make sense, well, you said that we would still be friends. _

Luneth gritted his teeth and clenched his fists every time he heard that sentence go through his head.

"_We can obviously not make any sense of this,_" Ingus had begun. Then he would have looked at Luneth with almost sorry eyes. Luneth was convinced he could see them watering a bit. "_…but, we can still be friends._"

Luneth always believed that it wasn't that their relationship that didn't make sense. It was how Ingus seemed to others. His comrades, his king…and Luneth even believed it was mostly Sara that made him feel odd about himself. That day, when he was going through all of this in his head, a shine of something caught his eye. Luneth looked up, and found Ingus' green pendant, hanging on the wall. At that point, Luneth lost it. He grabbed the pendant and burst out of his room and his house, and walked all the way to Sasune, not caring who he attracted the attention of. He wondered why he even loved that unusual knight anyway.

_But I'll admit that I was glad, it was over!_

Luneth had eventually marched up to Castle Sasune's gates, where he found the blonde knight looking down at the ground. It was raining, and Ingus just let the rain drop onto his head and his face, and run down it, until it hit the ground. Luneth scowled when he threw the pendant at Ingus' feet, obviously catching his attention.

Ingus looked up from the ground, and gave him a frown and gave him a cold look back.

Luneth just let him stare at the scowl on his face, hoping to give him a sign. Eventually, he held the finger up to him, and began to stomp off like the way he came. But he didn't get far as Luneth felt Ingus' grip on his arm, pulling him back. It was relatively painful, since Ingus had a gauntlet on and they were a pretty strong metal. Ingus had gotten Luneth to face him, and he had a stern look on his face. He still had a grip of Luneth's arm.

"Luneth, why are you-" Ingus had started off with an angry tone in his voice, but he was soon cut off by Luneth.

"Why did you have to cut me off?!" Luneth shouted at him.

Ingus looked at him with a bewildered look. "What?!" He shouted back at him. It was as if he had no idea what Luneth was talking about.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Luneth shouted at him again, trying to get out of Ingus' tight grip. He could already feel the tears in his eyes.

Ingus thought back for a second. "This is about our separation, isn't it?!"

Luneth looked at him with a shocked look. "Of course it is!" After much tugging and pulling, Luneth managed to get out of his grip. "You're making this all out as if it never happened, and we were nothing! But you know what? I don't even need your love!" Tears ran down Luneth's face, but it wasn't too noticeable, since the rain ran down his face as well. But Ingus knew Luneth all too well, and he could tell that he was crying.

_What has gotten into him?! _Ingus silently gulped. He would have never thought Luneth would say something as cruel and cold like that to, not just him, but to anyone else! Ingus began feeling something happening to his eyes. He was starting to feel…tears swell up in his eyes.

"Now you just treat me as if I'm a stranger…" Luneth continued, his voice getting slightly higher. "And it feels so rough…" He looked up at Ingus with an angry scowl on his face, but with a sad look in his eyes. "But now…now you're just somebody that I used to know!"

Ingus help but let out a gasp. Now he knew how he had hurt Luneth. This was all just Luneth's way of getting revenge on him, but mostly getting across how he had hurt him. "L-Luneth, I-I did not know you felt that way…" Ingus whispered in a hurt voice.

"Well, now you do." Luneth replied back coldly.

Ingus just felt hurt now. He let a tear escape from his eye and travel down his face. He thought about all the things Luneth had said. Ingus never meant to make him feel that way. But then he realised that he had blamed it all on _him_. And Ingus didn't remember doing all those things to him. "Well, now and then I think all of the times you screwed me over."

Luneth looked at him blankly. "What?"

"You had me believing it was always something that _I_ had done."

"Ingus, it wasn't always like tha-"

"But I do not want to live that way…" Ingus interrupted him, walking closer towards him. "Reading into every word you say…" He was eventually a metre away from him, and he towered over him. "You said you could let it go, that you could move on from all of this." Ingus said in a low, intimidating tone. "But from what I can see, that is not the case."

Luneth looked up at him with frightened eyes. He tried backing away, hoping that he would just be able to run away and never see Ingus again.

But Ingus had other ideas, and grabbed Luneth's arms and pulled him closer to him. "And I have now caught you hung up on 'somebody that you used to know'."

Luneth shook in fear. _What is he going to do to me? _He thought worriedly to himself as he stared up into Ingus' cold eyes. _Is he going to beat me up? Is he just going to leave me somewhere to die on my own? _"…but you didn't have to cut me off…" Luneth murmured in a scared tone, before bringing his head down like a coward to wait for his punishment.

Ingus just brought Luneth's face up so he could look at him again. "…I am sorry making out like nothing had happened between us. And I am sorry for treating you like a stranger." He brought his face closer to Luneth's face. "I did not mean to make you feel rough." Ingus had edged closer to Luneth that their noses were touching. "I should not have involved anyone else in this, and have them change everything about me. I guess you did not need that though." Ingus closed his eyes moved closer to Luneth's lips until they both touched.

Luneth's eyes widened and he tried to break away from him, but Ingus only brought him closer to his body. He struggled to get out of his grip but Ingus had wrapped his arms around Luneth so tightly like they were vines. Luneth soon gave up, and just had to kiss him back.

Ingus broke away from Luneth and looked into his eyes with an apologetic look. "I-I am sorry…I do not know-"

"Ingus…" Luneth interrupted him yet again. He paused and looked into his blue eyes for a moment. "…I don't want you to be somebody that I used to know."

Tears immediately ran down Ingus' face and he grabbed Luneth and pulled him into a gigantic hug. "I am so sorry…" He cried on his shoulder, referring back to all the times he was horrible to Luneth.

"No, I'm sorry…" Luneth cried back into his chest, also referring back to the times _he _was horrible to Ingus.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know..._

* * *

**R&R! **


End file.
